


Caution

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Sweet Dreams [4]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: As always, the Kid worries enough to keep them both safe.
Series: Sweet Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Caution

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing explicit in this story, but it is descriptive. Just a mention, in case that’s not your thing.

The light of the coming dawn barely kissed the hills in the distance, but it was enough to outline the perfect figure standing by the window. It whispered along his skin, setting the edges to pink, while leaving most of him in shadow. 

He stood confidently, even though he was as naked as the day he was born. The woman still lounging in the bed watched as the increasing light brought more features into focus. A corner of the smile on her face softened. He was facing out into departing night, so all that was visible was his broad shoulders, powerful legs, firm buttocks, and curly hair.

“Come back to bed, sweetheart.” Her voice was a purr in her throat as he half-turned to smile back at her.

“Maybe.” His face became serious again as he turned back to the window. 

“You see something bothersome out there?” She pushed herself up to lean her head on her elbow, snuggling into the pillows on the bed, while letting the quilt slither down, exposing her voluptuous breasts to the spreading light.

“Maybe.” He scanned the horizon again, but shook his head, when he saw nothing stirring. He turned back towards her, the light caressing his firm body as he walked to the bed. Her smile became sultry as she looked from his handsome face to his muscled chest and down to other attributes now more visible in the increasing light. A pleased sigh escaped her lips as he sat back on the bed, but but it turned to frustration as he reached out, not to her, but to pull on his faded red long johns.

“You paid for the whole night.” She ran her hand up the small of his back, caressing softly enough to make a shiver go down his spine. “I’m certain we could enjoy ourselves once more, before the sun really makes its way in that window.”

He grabbed up his wool pants, but turned towards her. Bending down to let his breath whisper over her before he captured her lips one last time, her arms wrapped back around his neck.

“Wish I could, darlin’.” He pulled away, despite her best efforts. A wry grin covered his face until he turned back to the brightening dawn. Standing as he grabbed his shirt, he made his way back to the window. “But I know something’s out there that probably means trouble.”

“Ain’t like you’re an outlaw, trying to outrun a posse.” She leaned back into the softness of the bed, not bothering to pull the quilt back up. Still trying to entice him back, she pulled her arms up and threaded her fingers into her disarrayed curls. The curve of her breasts into the slenderness of her waist was emphasized as she stretched, the blanket slipping ever lower, starting to show off more curls.

Sitting on a chair to pull on his boots, he didn’t answer immediately, but before she could chase that thought any further, he smiled back at her, obviously appreciating the view. “No, but we still need to leave.” He put down another gold coin before he buckled on his gun belt, and set his hat on those lovely, golden curls. “Maybe we’ll be back through again sometime soon.”

It was a line she’d heard before, but she still smiled back as she finally rose from the bed and wrapped a brightly colored Chinese robe around her curves. “Your friend was with Delia when we came upstairs, wasn’t he?” She tied the belt of the robe, but not so tightly that he didn’t get another view as she leaned past him to open the door. When the serious look on his face showed he was more interested in leaving than staying, she led him down the hall. “This is her room here.” She leaned against the doorway with her robe gaping.

“Joshua.” He knocked, but not loud enough to wake the house. He waited impatiently for a moment, looking up and down the hall, but then knocked a bit louder. “Joshua, it’s Thaddeus. We gotta go.”

Finally there was some rustling heard in the room along with voices. The woman’s voice sounded entreating and the man’s apologetic.

“It ain’t yet dawn, Thaddeus.” The door opened a crack. Disheveled brown hair and a bleary brown eye looked out. 

“I’ve tried to tell him that.” With parts of her almost falling out of her silk robe again, the woman in the hall leaned around to get a better look at the naked man standing in the doorway. She had placed her hand on the small of Thaddeus’ back, while smiling at Joshua. “But he don’t seem interested any more.” She took in the exposed ripcord tight muscles of his torso and her smile became predatory as her gaze slipped lower. “Maybe you and Delia might want some company?”

“We’ve been doin’ just fine without you, Lissa.” Delia’s sultry voice wandered out from the room.

“We sure have.” Joshua smiled, letting a dimple escape, and opening the door further as he glanced back at the woman sprawled across the bed in contented exhaustion. He looked totally comfortable standing there naked flirting with both women.

“We need to leave.” The tone of Thaddeus’ voice made his partner’s gaze focus on his serious face. “Now.”

Tension thrummed through Joshua’s body. Without a question, he turned and started gathering his clothes. Thaddeus opened the door further and pushed his female companion inside, glancing once more down the hall to verify that they had not disturbed any other other occupants of the bordello, before he pulled the door closed.

“I don’t know if Delia’s bed is big enough for all four of us, sweetheart.” Lissa slid her silk robe against Thaddeus and pulled him down for one last kiss, before he turned to insure that Joshua was almost finished dressing.

“You gonna tell me why we are leaving these lovely ladies in such haste, before we go out there and get in the middle of whatever has you spooked?” Joshua buckled his holster around his slim hips before he swept his dark locks off his face and settled his black and silver hat low over his brow.

“I’ll tell you on the way to the stable.” Thaddeus eased open the door, but all was still quiet.

With a shrug, Joshua gave Delia one last kiss, before he followed his partner into the hall and down the stairs.

The two women sighed, as they both settled back onto the bed, only then realizing that they had heard nothing of the men leaving, except for a quiet click from the front door closing as it wafted up the stairs.

“Strange.” Lissa stretched and then snuggled into the pillows as Delia curled against her silk robe.

“Don’t you know all men are strange?” Delia chuckled. “But I wouldn’t have missed this night for all the gold in the West.”

It actually wasn’t until they had galloped out of town, that the Kid answered Heyes’ question. They stopped at the crest of a hill, turning to look back into the dawn kissed valley.

“I don’t see any sign of a posse.” Heyes glanced over to his partner.

“No, I didn’t either.” The Kid gave the vista one last sweep before he pulled his horse around to continue.

“Then why did we leave?” Heyes didn’t sound like he was annoyed, just curious.

“I got a feeling.” Curry had taken a deep breath before he had answered his partner. Now he glanced up from under the brim of his hat to see what response his statement would elicit.

“Oh.” Heyes thought for a moment, then simply nodded. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” The Kid paused holding his reins. “You’re not gonna give me any grief?”

“Nope.” Heyes shook his head. “Your instinct has saved us too often.”

“As has yours.”

“Damn straight.” Heyes’ dimples blossomed, but he couldn’t help one last comment. “Next time, can you try to get that feeling a bit later in the morning? It’s still pretty cool out here compared to those warm beds we just left.”

“Just for you, Heyes, I’ll try.”

They turned together to continue down the road, westward away from the rising sun.


End file.
